Exile (episode)
Hoshi is contacted by a mysterious telepath, who offers to help Enterprise in its mission... for a price. Summary T'Pol has been analyzing data on the Delphic Expanse spheres, and has discovered that there must be a second sphere to create the anomaly pattern the crew has discovered. She needs precise measurements of this second sphere, so the ''Enterprise'' sets course for its probable location. Meanwhile, Ensign Hoshi Sato has been feeling watched and hearing whispers for the past several days, but Lieutenant Reed insists there is nothing. Doctor Phlox thinks she may be hallucinating, but then she is telepathically contacted by an alien named Tarquin who tells her that he may be able to assist the crew in finding the Xindi and their superweapon. Enterprise diverts to his planet to talk to him. Tarquin explains that he can telepathically read objects to learn about their creators, so Captain Archer supplies him with a piece of the weapon used to attack Earth. Tarquin will only work on the condition that Sato stays with him, so Archer reluctantly leaves with Enterprise to examine the second sphere while Sato stays behind. Tarquin talks with Sato and tries to get to know her better, however Sato is disturbed by how much he knows about her. She eventually learns that she is not his first companion: he is long lived and has had four previous companions while living out his exile and he intends for Sato to be his next, she is to stay with him for the rest of her life. Back on Enterprise, the ship has been unable to approach the sphere because of the severe number of anomalies it is generating. Commander Tucker lines Shuttlepod 1 with trellium, enabling Archer and Tucker to fly inside the cloaking barrier and take the measurements T'Pol requires. They run into a bit of trouble with the sensors and thrusters, but are successful. They set a return course for Tarquin's planet. As Enterprise returns, Tarquin tries a couple of last ditch efforts to trick Sato into to staying with him. First, he tries to telepathically trick her with an image of Archer, but when that fails, he threatens to destroy Enterprise. Sato counters with a threat to destroy his telepathic enhancer, he relents and lets her go. As a parting gift, he provides her with the coordinates of a Xindi colony where part of the weapon is being built. Background Information *The stained glass windows seen in Tarquin's castle are taken from Shinzon's dining room on Romulus from . *The scene where Archer and Tucker shoot down the shuttlepod, was intended to be reminicscent of the scene in "Men In Black" in which Tommy Lee Jones and Will Smith shoot down an alien craft without flinching when it crashes at their feet. Links and References Guest Stars * Maury Sterling as Tarquin Co-Stars * Philip Boyd as Com Officer References Arakon system; Arakonian dessert; cheeseburger; cloaking barrier; Delphic Expanse sphere; Denobula; Denobulan; EV suit; Fiorella's; Fountain Street; hallucination; Klingon language; macaroni and cheese; micro-fracture; O2 recycler (oxygen); phase-pistol; prefrontal cortex; pizza; Sato, Michio; San Francisco; sensor relay; Shuttlepod 1; soba noodles; Starfleet Regulations; Taal, Morianna; Tarquin's homeworld; Tarquin's planet; telepathy; thruster; trellium; Universal Translator; vasodilation; Vulcan root leaf; water polo; Xindi-Arboreal colony; Xindi database; Xindi-Insectoid; Xindi starcharts; Xindi weapon |next= }} Category:ENT episodes de:Exil (Episode) es:Exile nl:Exile